


Movie Night

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, M/M, Men Talking FINALLY!, re-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a family movie night for Aaron, Spencer, and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron waited for the pops to lessen before he canceled the timer on the microwave and popped it open. He smiled at the sound of movement in the living room. Jack was in charge of getting the living room ready for movie night so he was a little worried. After a disastrous accident with a large caramel latte that Jessica had brought for him, Aaron had decided to get new furniture for the living room. He'd found a nice and very comfortable couch and a loveseat that was nice to sit on. The love seat pulled out into a bed and it would fit Jack and his two friends if they wanted to sleep on a bed in the living room the nights they stayed over. He was worried that Jack would try and push the two of them onto the loveseat and while Spencer would sit with him, this was about the three of them. Doing a movie night as a family. 

Grabbing the bowl to dump the popcorn in, Aaron heard Spencer coming up behind him. At the hand on his waist, Aaron closed his eyes in happiness. When it moved to wrap around his waist with Spencer cuddling into his back, he hummed. Small touches like that were getting to be more and more common over the past few weeks following their return to a sexual relationship. Spencer propped his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"Want help?"

"Carrying popcorn in?" Aaron asked with a smile on his face. 

"With anything." Spencer's hand slid underneath the long sleeved shirt that Aaron was wearing. Splaying on his stomach. That was why he had come in, Aaron mused. He just wanted to touch. "Jack finally picked a movie out."

"Yeah?" Aaron asked as he picked up the popcorn bag and opened it. Spencer's other arm wrapped around him from the other side. He didn't say a single thing to point it out. Usually if he did, Spencer became self conscious. They were still very much playing things safe. Spencer hadn't stayed the night and Aaron was perfectly okay with that. They also hadn't talked much and Aaron was less okay with that, but he wasn't going to push it unless things jumped ahead more. 

" _Sleeping Beauty._ He says that he's wanted to watch it and I was the only one with the copy and since I brought it along with my other Disney movies."

"He does like it." Aaron remembered after that disastrous incident, Jack had mentioned wanting to see it and Aaron had bought it. That had been a mistake. Instead of a fun movie night, he'd had a sulking little boy who didn't come out of his room except to grab his plate with food and go back. Aaron had ended up giving the copy to the local library as a donation as Jack had hidden it behind the other movies the next morning. After that, Aaron hadn't bought any movies that Spencer had copies of. It was just better that way. 

"I know he does. I was shocked that he hadn't asked you to buy a copy."

Aaron thought for a few seconds about how to answer that. He didn't realize that his body was tense until Spencer tensed behind him as well. "There are several movies that I think he's going to ask you to bring your copies of over for movie nights."

The arms around his waist tightened and a kiss was placed on his neck. "I can do that. Just let me know which ones."

"All the ones that you own that I don't." Aaron hoped that he understood without him having to say it outloud.

"Oh." Spencer dropped his forehead down onto Aaron's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him just a little tighter. "Sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. He had a child's hope about you always coming back. He was young when Haley and I divorced but he never acted like he wanted us back together when he got old enough to. I guess I just thought the same with us and then he was very much of the mind that no one could take your place, not even me."

"I can't be sorry for that," Spencer murmured as his lips brushed Aaron's neck again. Aaron set the bowl down and turned around in Spencer's hold. He tilted Spencer's head up to place a kiss on his lips. Spencer hummed into the kiss as Aaron pulled him just that little bit closer. Loving that he was allowed this. He didn't deepen the kiss, just kept it a press of lips on lips. The sound of the menu for _Sleeping Beauty_ started telling them that Jack was getting impatient. 

"He learned that from you as well," Aaron said with a smile on his face. It's what Spencer always did when he thought Aaron was taking too long in doing whatever he was doing when he should be in the living room. 

"I won't be sorry for that either. It's better than him screaming as I've seen some kids do."

"Yes. There is that. Next he'll just start to sing."

Spencer laughed and buried his head in Aaron's neck, cuddling in for a few seconds before he pulled back. He pressed a quick kiss on Aaron's lips before he turned to head into the living room. Aaron turned to grab the popcorn bowl to find it gone. He laughed at Spencer and moved into the living room after him. Jack had the coffee table all set up with the small bowls of M&Ms and chocolate covered raisins as well as their glasses of tea. What was a little bit of a shock was that the raisins weren't in the middle like normal. Those were Spencer's treats while father and son shared the M&Ms. No the raisins were on the far left of the coffee table and he watched as Jack gently pushed Spencer down into the seat in front of the raisins. Spencer looked up at Aaron in a little bit of shock. That was Aaron's seat. Jack took the far right seat and took up a little more than the whole cushion, meaning that when Aaron sat down for him to not squash his son, he'd have to press up against Spencer. 

Aaron cocked an eyebrow as he sat down but he sat where Jack wanted and how Jack wanted. Hopefully, seeing them like they were would help to settle the boy down. Obviously, Aaron couldn't exactly explain that they were back to at least semi regular sexual partners, but seeing them touch and be intimate in that way would hopefully calm the boy down. He waited to see what Spencer wanted and when he leaned his head on Aaron's shoulder and kind of shifted around to where he was cuddled into his side with his legs tucked up onto the couch, how he always sat during movie night but from the other side. It felt a little weird, but before Aurora was taken away by the fairies, he was used to it. He wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder and he could feel it when Spencer started to mouth the words to the songs and then the lines that the characters were saying. Jack tucked himself into Aaron's side long before Philip and Aurora met.

Jack had the remote so when he needed to get up and go to the bathroom, he paused it and scampered off. It still felt a little weird to not be the one in the corner of the couch and he was sure that Spencer was sick of him squirming a little every five or so minutes. 

"Stretch out for a few minutes," Spencer said as he sat up straight, slipping his legs down off the couch and then up onto the coffee table. He motioned at his lap and Aaron smiled as he did as Spencer said, draping his legs off the other arm of the couch. He laid his head in Spencer's lap and looked up at him, a smile on his face. Spencer's hand went right for his hair and started to rub and even slightly scratch at his head. They were so lost, staring at each other that they didn't notice when Jack came back in until he decided that, instead of going back to his spot, he was just going to crawl on top of Aaron. 

Aaron jumped when he felt the weight on his thighs before Jack laid himself on top of him. His head on Aaron's chest and legs on top of Aaron's. He had the remote in his hand and handed it over to Spencer as he laid his head all the way down, facing the TV. It wasn't long before Spencer hit play on the remote and laid it on the arm of the couch. His hand then went not back to Aaron's head but to Jack's back. Rubbing a spot on his upper back. Aaron didn't even try to hide the fact that he wasn't watching the movie anymore, he just stared up at Spencer's face as the younger man quoted the movie silently. Even though he knew the words to movies, he still enjoyed many of them and was more than willing to watch whatever Jack wanted. As if sensing Aaron looking at him, he looked down. He had a frown on his face as he took in the fact that Aaron was staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Spencer asked his voice low. 

"Just enjoying," Aaron answered truthfully. Spencer smiled and his free hand settled on the side of Aaron's neck. Just touching, not moving. Aaron closed his eyes, listening to Spencer's breathing as well as Jack's and the background noise of the movie. He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep until his head was being laid gently on the couch and then the weight of Jack on his chest disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Spencer shifting Jack to a good position and moving towards his room. Aaron closed his eyes again. He didn't hear the movie so he figured that Spencer had either paused it or turned it off. The sounds of muffled voices told him that Jack had woke up a little. If Jack wanted him, Spencer would let him know. 

Aaron was seriously debating not even getting up to go to bed. He'd slept on his couch before so it wasn't going to be that out of place for him to do it again then he felt Spencer at his side. He didn't open his eyes, even when he felt a hand on his cheek and his head was being turned to the side for a kiss. His heart swelled at the emotion he could feel in his heart from the simpleness of the night with Spencer and Jack. He loved this and he loved Spencer. He just didn't want to voice it, afraid that Spencer would be hesitant. 

"You make me happy," Spencer said. 

"And you me," Aaron said as he finally opened his eyes to see Spencer crouched at the side of the couch. Aaron rolled onto his side so that Spencer could at least sit on the couch with him. The younger man slid up into the space made at Aaron's stomach, his hand settling just above Aaron's heart. 

"What are we Aaron?"

"We are two men trying to figure out what we are. It doesn't have to be anything more than that if you don't want it to be. We have routines that speak of time together but that doesn't mean we have to be more than what we are."

"JJ obviously knows about us. Rossi does now. Should we tell the team?"

"Do you want to?"

"No," Spencer whispered. He looked away from Aaron's face. "How can we tell them about what we are when we can't even put a name to it. You are right that this is more than dating but the thought of adding in a name that is stronger than that scares me."

Aaron reached up and turned his face to look at his own. "It scares me too. That we are moving too fast. Maybe we did the first time and if we do again, we'll blow up like we did the first time. I don't want that. If you don't want to put a name to what we are then that's fine. But I think that I have a name for what we are."

"What?" 

"Happy. We are happy and that's all that matters." 

Spencer nodded with a smile on his face that was so blinding that Aaron almost wanted to look away but he didn't. Instead he held up his arm and Spencer laid down with him on the couch. When Aaron had been picking out the couch, he'd made sure to get one that he and Spencer could do this on. Jack looked like the couch was trying to swallow him whole when he sat on it alone but it was perfect for the two adults. Spencer snuggled his head just under Aaron's chin and smiled against his neck. Aaron didn't try and fight the sleepiness as the scent of Spencer's normal cologne and shampoo filled his nose. He wrapped his arm around Spencer and drifted off to sleep.  
**The End**


End file.
